A Monsters Love
by lovingmom2013
Summary: Pepper Potts new assistance is more than she looks and the team will soon find out how much of a difference she'll make to one of their own. But once her secret is out danger is bound to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**So i don't own anything but my character. Let me know what you think please. **

* * *

Walking into Stark tower had me feeling all sorts of things. Joy at having gotten the job of being Miss Pepper Potts personal assistant. But with that joy came sadness and anger, for I would most likely be fired before I could even start this new job. I thought walking out of Stark Industries today that I could just work with Pepper and not ever have to show my true self. But I knew I couldn't do that to Pepper nor myself. So here I was in the elevator at Stark Tower going up to the Penthouse to let Pepper know in person what I really was and I hoped beyond hope that she'd still let me work with her. Yet again she worked with the Avengers and that may be a bad thing for Ariel. She'd done decided she was willing to take that chance though.

With a ding the elevator doors opened and there stood Pepper Potts but beside her with a big ass grin on his face stood none other than Tony Stark himself.

"Hello Ariel. What a surprise. Is everything OK?" Pepper asked politely as she gestured Ariel into the living area. Ariel sat on the couch while Tony and Pepper sat on a love seat beside the couch angling toward her.

"Yes ma'am everything was fine. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things before everything got finalized on this new job." Ariel said nervously. Fidgeting in her seat as Tony just stared at her. She was surprised he hadn't said anything yet. She'd heard plenty about him to know this was unusual behavior. Pepper nodded and motioned her to continue. "Um well...I guess the best thing to do is come out with it. I'm a mutant." Ariel stated bluntly and looked at both of them to see their reactions. Tony seemed to smile bigger and Pepper gave her a gently smile.

"Yes we know to some extent. Not your mutation but that you're a mutant." Pepper told her guilty.

"How do you know?" Ariel asked trying not to get emotional. Only two other people knew this.

"That'd be my doing. You see you'll be working with the woman I love. So I've done my research as well as getting a blood sample." Tony said as he sat up straight in his chair like he was waiting for a bad reaction from her.

"A blood sample?" Ariel hissed "How the fuck did you get a blood sample from me? I only see one doctor and I know he would NEVER give my blood to others." Ariel was boiling mad now but she stopped herself from standing, closed her eyes and took slow breaths.

"I have my ways." Tony said as he stood. "Follow me and well see what you can do" He started walking off without looking back. Pepper gave Ariel an apologetic look before she too stood.

"No I'm sorry I can't do that. I haven't since I was a teenager." Ariel stated as she stood but started toward the elevator instead of the way Tony was trying to go. "This was a mistake. I'm sorry Miss Potts but I can't accept this job. I'm sorry to have waisted your time. Have a nice day." Ariel had planned to tell Pepper anything and everything she would no doubt question but this just went way beyond what she had expected. Tony Stark had some how gotten a sample of her blood. That pissed Ariel off and she had to get away. She just knew she would change if she stuck around.

"You can't quit. Your perfect for this job. Who else would be better to be around Pepper when she isn't around us then a mutant that can also protect her? No one better. I know what you can do. You just have to show us." Tony went up to her and gave her no choice and started pulling her toward a door in the back of a hall. He put his palm on the scanner and opened the door. Before she could think he had pushed her in there and shut the door.

The room was white but well-built. Ariel took a deep breath and that's when she felt it. That smell oh that smell brought out her mutant. The transformation was painless and swift. One moment a woman standing at barely 5 foot 1 with a slim body and wavy brown hair with deep ocean blue eyes and the next there was a 7 foot tall dark blue version of her stood there with a tail almost as long as she was tall with horns almost black, eyes as blue as she was. Her hair stayed the same but seems to glow. She had shredded her clothing so she stood there naked as the day she was born. She snarled out as she inhaled again. She needed to find the person this scent belonged too. She needed this other being. Needed it in such a primal way that she couldn't think. Usually Ariel could control her mutant but she was lost in this scent.

Pepper's POV

"Tony I thought you said she could control it?" I asked him. Ariel was such a nice girl and this right here may have been her breaking point. And I'd lose a personal assistant that I haven't even had one day to work with. She has worked in Stark Industries as a secretary since she was 20 and she was very good at her job. A quiet girl but friendly and helpful to anyone who passed her.

"She can. I don't really know whats going on. She isn't trying to get out. She just keeps sniffing the air and looking around." Tony said back with a little weariness in his voice. "Ariel calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. As soon as you go back to your human form we'll let you out and finish talking." Tony talked into the speaker.

Ariel's mutant formed turned and started at the glass we were behind. Unbreakable by the Hulk so I hope she can't break through it either. It looked as if she was staring straight at Tony but she shouldn't be able to see through this glass. Then she snarled and stood still just watching Tony. The next thing I know is her door to her room is opening and I hear JARVIS say "Something has hacked the system. I can't stop it."

I froze in my tracks and looked at Tony. He looked worried at first but then he pushed me into the panic room and was gone.

* * *

**I know its short but let me know what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is probably the only time I'll be posting 2 chapters in one day. Its hard to write with a 15 month old running around! Let me know what ya'll think please.**

* * *

Tony had called for him to come to the viewing area of the concealed Hulk room as he so fondly called it. It was a room built just for the Hulk. He couldn't break through the walls or anything which did great and made Bruce feel a little better if he had an incident which hadn't happened for a couple of years. But as he stepped into the main living area he picked up a scent that smelled of jasmine and fire? A strange combination but that wasn't what bothered Bruce it was that he could feel the Hulk trying to break free. But he held him back and kept walking.

As he came to the door to the Hulk room it suddenly swung open and out stepped a 7 foot tall blue woman? She had to be a woman something because Bruce could see her breast and she had no pants or panties on so he could also see her lady bits. As he stopped and inhaled a breath at this situation he found himself in, the creature turned and stopped in her tracks. She sniffed the air and then purred. Taking a step toward him, Bruce stood his ground trying his best to keep the other guy in control. She purred again and Bruce could feel his form starting to shift. The other guy wanted this woman creature in a bad way. Without his knowledge he took a step forward and a purr came from him. This seemed to calm the woman and before Bruce lost his control over the other guy, her form started to vibrate and suddenly there was a beautiful woman with brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean stood in front of him breathing hard.

"What the hell?" Tony asked as he stepped out of the room next to the Hulk room.

The woman in front of Tony stood up straight and turned to Tony with a deadly look in her eyes. And then Tony was slammed into the wall by an invisible force and held there.

"How dare you. It has been years and years since she came out. How dare you pull a stunt when you know nothing of the consequences you have just caused to my person. You Mr. Stark are to never touch me again. You will stay far away from me." As she took a deep breath she stopped and turned to Bruce again. Forgetting Tony for the moment.

"Its you." She said and inhaled again, taking a step toward Bruce.

"Ariel your naked sweetie. Lets get you clothes on and then we'll all sit down and talk like adults" Pepper popped in and said while giving Tony the stink eye. The force that had held Tony to the wall seemed to drop him.

Bruce was still staring at her, barely able to contain the other guy. He took one last step forward, grabbed her hips and pulled her up against him, completely forgetting Pepper and Tony were standing there and that he didn't even know this woman. Bruce bent down and licked from her neck up the back of her ear taking her earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it a little before actually gaining control of himself. He stepped back with wide eyes, blushed and then rushed into the room she just came out of, slamming the door behind him.

Ariel stood shocked out of her mind till Pepper got her attention to follow her. Ariel took one last look at Tony, growled and stalked after Pepper. Not minding one bit that she was butt naked. She was comfortable with her body. Both bodies to be exact. And she knew that she had just met someone like her. He had another self. He wasn't completely like her though. He wasn't born being the Hulk. (Oh she knew exactly who he was as soon as she saw the green tint) Who didn't know the Hulk. But the body he hid in was one no one would think he'd be in. The same could be said for Ariel herself with her mutant.

"I'm so so sorry about Tony. I had no idea he would do this. Please don't let it make you quit. I'll keep him in line from now on, i promise." Pepper gushed as she walked into a bed room and went to the closet pulling out a short orange summer dress that looked like it would fit Ariel. Ariel gladly accepted it and pulled it on.

"Thanks. We'll talk and then I'll decide whether I still want the job. No offense. But like I said he doesn't know what he just caused to myself." Ariel told her honestly. She'd be feeling the effects later. It wasn't painful to transform but her body needed more sleep after wards and lots of food. To prove its point they heard her stomach growl "Sorry I have to go on an eating spree afterwards. Plus there are other side effects." Ariel explained.

"I'll have some pizza brought up to us as we talk. Yet again I'm so so sorry about that." Pepper told her. She pulled out a phone and called someone and had them go get a couple of pizza for them and then led Ariel back to the living area.

When they walked in she saw Tony sitting on a couch talking to the man from the hall that was the Hulk. She didn't know his real name but apparently he sensed them because he stopped talking to Tony and stood. He looked straight into Ariels eyes.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer. Let me know what you think please.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i don't own anything but my character. Let me know what you think please. **

* * *

She felt it then, when their eyes locked. She knew, she didn't know how she knew but she just knew he was hers as she would be his. Ariel knew she'd bow down and worship the ground he walked on if he'd only ask. Her heart rate sped up a little bit but she kept calm. Feeling her other side want to come out scared Ariel. She'd managed to control that part of herself as a child and as a teenager she learned to keep that side tucked away. Nothing bad could happen if no one knew who or what she was. Ariel made herself a new identity when she moved here.

"Please take a seat Miss Brown. The pizza should be here shortly. Tony come with me, we'll go get it from down stairs. Oh Ariel this is Dr. Bruce Banner. Bruce this is Ariel Brown my new personal assistant." Pepper said as she grabbed Tony and hurried to the elevator before anyone could say anything.

Ariel stood where she was, trying to decide what to do. Her mutant was fighting to get free and Ariel didn't know if she could hold off on changing. He wouldn't be safe if she let the change happen. Ariel never really had to fight to control the change it was something she had to learn to shut off. The change felt natural, she was more comfortable in her skin when she was in her mutant form.

Without her notice Ariel started to turn blue and grow slowly in height. She noticed Bruce's eyes widen and start to turn green.

"I'm sorry but i need to step away." Bruce said quickly and stood and almost ran to the Hulk room. But as he made it to the door it swung open and he was pushed in. He didn't hit the floor though because the next second he was pushed against a wall and in front of him stood the blue woman from before. She hadn't got as tall as last time but she was taller than Ariel's normal height.

She leaned forward and licked from his neck to his ear and bit down a little on it drawing a moan from Bruce's throat.

* * *

**Just alittle preview. So sorry i don't update much. Let me know what you think please.  
**


End file.
